Down By The Riverside
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: Inui is in love, but confused. Hopefully IC.... If it's OOC sorry... I tried.


_**Needed a break from "All I want is Love, so why can't I have it" so I wrote a quicky.**_

_**I don't own anything, and I don't claim to own anything.**_

_**Warning: Gets fairly OOC towards the end. **_

* * *

Sometimes, the world felt like it was spinning in circles. At other times, it seemed like it was standing still. At the moment, if felt as if both were happening simultaneously. If that had been possible of course. A pair of brown eyes stared back into his, with snake like sharpness to them. He stared back, too, studying the deepness behind the look. Was it a key to a new move of his? Or were they simply trying to pierce him, in hopes of breaking him?

"Inui-senpai, you're staring into space again. Isn't it better to watch the match? Your data is important." A pair of golden eyes stared at him, neither with concern nor worry. They stared at him with a simple boredom. They seemed so plain, next to the eyes that stared at him now. Eyes were important to his data. Especially, when it came to his new doubles partner.

"Inui," The captains voice broke rudely into his thoughts, "shouldn't you be watching the game? Watching is just another form of practice. You should know this the best of everyone."

"Tezuka," He said, with a blank stare.

"Watch the game," Tezuka said with slight impatience in his voice. With that said, he folded his arms across his chest and watched the match in front of him.

Inside the court, Oishi and Kikumaru were having a fearsome match. "Oishi," Kikumaru beamed from his side of the court, "I'm going to win!"

Oishi couldn't help but laugh at his long time doubles partner, as he returned the ball. "Is that so, Eiji? Won't we just have to wait an see, until after the match is over?"

"Hoi hoi!" He called, returning the ball again. "Nuh-uh! We already know who will win, ne Inui? Inui? Oi, Inui are you listening to me?!" Kikumaru called from the court, trying to get the data professionals attention.

But Inui ignored him. He could hardly tell what was going on around him. He only knew, and saw, what was in front of him. And that one thing, was Kaidoh Kaoru.

"Senpai, you'd better answer him. He seems annoyed." His voice was so sweet.. Like candy. But Inui could never tell him this. Two men loving each other, had a percentage of about 28. Not likely. Not at all.

In his usual, almost cheerless voice, Inui answered, "Since this is a no tie breaks game, it will end in a near tie. Oishi will use moon volley, but Kikumaru will read this, being able to return it. The ending score will be 6 games to 6."

"Sugoi, Inui-senpai! Horio chided. "Of course, I knew that all along!"

"Horio-kun, you're such a liar! And a bad one at that!" Kachiro said, glaring at Horio slightly.

Horio laughed nervously, and shrunk back a little, saying no more.

Inui sighed heavily. "It's all data."

After that, no one said a word more. They watched the game until it was over, and just as Inui had said, it ended in a close tie, the game being 6-6. The game ended, as did practice. The captain said a few more words, before dismissing everyone.

Inui dressed quickly, and started the walk home. Instead of looking where he was walking, he had his data book flipped open to his favorite page, the one he had spent the most time working on. He read it over, and over, until he had known it like the back of his own hand, which he knew VERY well.

That page, as one would probably guess, was Kaidoh Kaoru's. At some point, he looked up just long enough to make sure he was taking the right path home, but also in time to see his dream, standing on the bank by the river. He packed away his book, and walked down the slope to the bank, and said, "Kaidoh."

Kaidoh looked up mid-swing, and his face turned from anger, to surprise. "Inui-senpai, what are you doing here?"

_I noticed you were practicing, and noticed how beautiful your swing was._ If only he could say that. If only he could, but he couldn't. His emotions had to stay locked in place. Locked firmly in an air-tight jar. "I just noticed you were down here. I was walking home from practice. Have you perfected it yet? Boomerang Snake?"

Kaidoh looked at the ground, his face pink slightly. "Not yet. I can't seem to get the timing down properly."

"Why don't you try using this?" Inui pulled out two white towels that had been connected, and handed them to Kaidoh. Then, he pulled his pants up to his knees, and waded out to the middle of the river. "If you do this," he said, demonstrating what he meant, "you'll be able to better you boomerang snake this way. It'll show you what you're doing wrong."

For a minute, Kaidoh simply stared at the cloth he held in his hand, before following his senpai into the somewhat cold, water. "Senpai, how do I do this now?"

Caught by surprise at the question, at first Inui didn't know how to respond. But then, an idea popped into his head. Wouldn't this be a perfect time, to get a little closer to him, if only for a brief moment?

He decided that this would be the best option. For both his, _and_ Kaidoh's benefit. He slowly walked up behind Kaidoh, and wrapped his arm around him. He took one hand and grabbed Kaidoh by his forearm. "Now, swing like this." He guided Kaidoh's arm in the right direction a couple of times.

After awhile, he couldn't take it much longer. He felt himself breathing in on Kaidoh's neck, getting closer and closer.

"Ano, Inui-senpai, could you please let go? I get it now. Inui-senpai?" Kaidoh was falling prey to him. His body melted into Inui's, and his eyes closed. Inui's sweet smelling breath breathed down on his neck.

And then, his lips were pressed against his neck. Softly, but with a hidden passion. Inui gently placed kisses along his neck, until they had found their way to Kaidoh's lips, where they rested.

For only a moment, they pressed together, before they broke apart, and found themselves wrapped gently in each others arms. "Was this all according to data, Inui-senpai?"

"All... According... To data." Inui whispered into his ear.

* * *

**I hope ya'll liked it, and I hope you'll all leave me a review!**


End file.
